This is Halloween
by pingoo
Summary: Quelques Drabbles à l'occasion d'Halloween.
1. Pour les Petits et pour les Grands

**Titre: Pour les Petits et pour les Grands...**

**Fandom: Esprits criminels. **

**Personnages: Henry Lamontagne, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Jack Hotchner et Aaron Hotchner. **

**Résumé: Emily et JJ remplacent les bonbons d'Henry dans son dos. **

**Disclaimer: ****Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. ****Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un heureux Halloween =)**

* * *

-Maman? Emily? Pourquoi mes bonbons ont disparues?

Henry Lamontagne, 5 ans déambula dans le salon, son sac de bonbon gagné à la sueur de son front la veille à la main, un plis de frustration sur son petit front.

-Hein? Mais ils sont là, dans ton sac mon chéri? Lui dit Emily, amusée.

-Non! C'est pas ceux là!

-Tu es sur mon cœur? Je pense que ses ceux-là? Où serait-ils sinon? JJ sourie, l'innocence même.

-C'est pas ceux-là! Hier soir y'avait des tagada et des Chamalow, des dragibus et des bananes!

-Ah Oui? Demanda Emily, comme si elle n'était au courent de rien.

-C'est bizarre mon cœur, tu as peut être confondu avec ceux-ci? Tenta JJ.

-J'crois pas non! Mais bon... c'est pas grave.

Plus tard, Henry et Jack parlaient de leur Halloween:

-Y'a un truc bizarre, hier soir j'avais des tagadas, chamalow, et des dragibus, et ce matin y z'avait disparue... expliqua Mini Jareau.

-A ouai? Toi aussi? Mes Smarties ont disparus aussi... soupira Mini Hotchner.

Pendant que les petits discutés, les adultes avaient eux aussi leur discussions:

-Alors, ce butin? Demanda Hotch.

-Oh, on a été chanceuses! Des Tagadas, des Chamalow et des Dragibus! Répondit JJ avec entrain.

-Moi, j'ai récupéré les Smarties de Jack!

-Y'a pas à dire, voler les bonbons d'Halloween des gamins y'a rien de mieux! Déclara Emily et les deux autres hochèrent la tête fières de leur coup.


	2. Halloween Shopping

**Titre: Halloween Shopping. **

**Fandom: Esprits criminels. **

**Personnages: Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau et**** Henry Lamontagne**** .**

**Résumé: Garcia entraîne JJ avec elle pour trouver un déguisement d'Halloween à son filleul. **

**Disclaimer: ****Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. ****Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un heureux Halloween =)**

* * *

Penelope Garcia avait insisté. Et comme à chaque fois que Garcia insistait, ça se terminait par du shopping. Beaucoup de shopping. C'est ce que Jennifer Jareau avait craint lorsqu'elle avait prit le risque de dire à sa meilleure amie que son fils de 5 ans n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait être pour Halloween.

Penelope Garcia avait manqué de s'étouffer tant elle ne s'y attendait pas. A peine les mots étaient sortis de la bouche de JJ et une fois remise du choc, Garcia voulu prendre en main le problème. Elle allait trouver le costume parfait pour son filleul. C'est pourquoi elle entraina JJ (sans écouter les protestations de cette dernière) dans toutes les boutiques vendant des déguisements d'Halloween de la ville.

C'était peu dire si à la fin de la journée JJ avait mal aux pieds. Le shopping avec Garcia avait toujours été physique, particulièrement lorsqu'elle faisait des achats pour Henry; là, elle devenait impossible à suivre...

En plus d'une cadence infernale à suivre, l'informaticienne prouvait une grande capacité vocale. Le débit de monologue dont elle faisait preuve pendant le shopping était effrayant. C'était un monologue constant. JJ ne tentait même plus de glisser un hochement de tête par si par là. PG faisait questions et réponses.

-Et un déguisement de pompier? Tout rouge, trop mignon... mais trop banale... Oh, je sais! Un petit fantôme! Non! Tout le monde se déguise en fantôme...et si...Ô! Henry ferait un adorable petit vampire...etc...

Finalement, Garcia eu l'idée de génie (comme elle disait) et la séance de tortures fut presque terminée.

JJ rentra chez elle, le sac contenant le déguisement d'Henry en main, l'autre main tentant de masquer la fatigue qui pointait le bout de son nez au travers de ses bâillements...

-Maman! C'est quoi ça?

-Ton déguisement pour Halloween.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais...Tante Penny a fait tous les magasins de la ville pour le trouver alors c'est comme ça un point c'est tout! JJ perdit patience. Puis, les Strouphs ça devrait te plaire?

-Mais Maman...j'ai dis que je voulais pas de costume...parce que... je voulais me déguiser comme Oncle Spence... Henry fit une moue adorable qui la fit craquer.

-Ok Henry, Oncle Spence va être content, mais...tu sais quoi mon lapin? L'année prochaine tu seras un strouph...ça m'évitera de repasser par le shopping d'Halloween avec Tante Penny...elle est infernale quand elle s'y met.


	3. Récompense

**Titre: Récompense. **

**Fandom: Esprits criminels. **

**Personnages: Jennifer Jareau,**** Henry Lamontagne**** et Emily Prentiss.**

**Résumé: JJ doit élire la citrouille la plus effrayante... **

**Disclaimer: ****Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni tout autre éléments de la série. ****Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (j'en ai très certainement zappé...pas faute d'avoir relu...) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un heureux Halloween =)**

* * *

-Alors Maman?! Quelle citrouille est la plus effrayante? Demanda Henry, pointant du doigt sa citrouille et celle d'Emily.

C'était tâche difficile que de choisir entre les deux citrouilles. Elle ne voulait pas vexé l'égo ni de son fils ni de sa petite amie.

Henry avait creusé sa citrouille avec l'aide d'Emily. L'une comme l'autre n'avait pas voulu qu'Henry découpe les yeux et la bouche de la citrouille par peur que le couteau ne dérape et ne blesse le petit garçon, mais le blondinet avait eu le droit de vider la citrouille de sa pulpe avec une cuillère, et donc c'était du travail d'équipe en quelque sorte. Henry était vraiment enthousiaste et clamait tout sourire à sa mère qu'il avait fait sa citrouille tout seul. Le petit mensonge fit sourire la blonde plus qu'autre chose.

La citrouille d'Henry ne faisait pas vraiment peur. Celle d'Emily non plus d'ailleurs. La brune s'était débrouillée pour découper la bouche de manière à faire croire à des dents de vampires. Les deux citrouilles étaient super marantes. Marantes mais pas effrayantes.

-Hein Maman!? Henry sautillait, clairement impatient du verdict.

-Tu sais quoi mon cœur? Vous avez tous les deux faits des citrouilles géniales et vous méritez tous les deux une récompense! Un Cookie et Un Bisou!

-Ah Oui? Henry sourie à la mention du cookie.

JJ le lui donna et posa un bisou bruyant sur son front.

-Et moi? J'ai pas droit à ma récompense? Bouda Emily.

-Voilà le cookie,et...

Emily s'attendait à recevoir le bisou sur son front mais c'était ses lèvres que visait JJ. D'autant meilleure récompense.


End file.
